Circuito del alma
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: Thor es un mecánico que ha encontrado a Loki de camino a casa. Quiere darle un corazón, hacerlo pensar que es humano, él lo ve humano. Al final Loki si era humano. Au Thorki
1. Chapter 1

Circuito del alma

El trabajo de Thor había terminado, su larga jornada en la ciudad reparando los fallos de la tecnología encontrada a orillas de una ciudad que se alza como orgullosa portadora de último modelo de algo. Atraviesa el basurero, no, más bien la chatarra que se acumula y lo con un paso cansado. A lo lejos hay una mano, parece humana, se asusta. No cabe duda que la violencia se ha mantenido constante. Corre hasta el lugar, la mano está fría, pero su tacto y sus ojos expertos le dicen que eso no es humano.

—¿Hola?— llamó— ¿Loki?

—Thor…— respondió desde atrás— ¿Por qué hay un gato en la entrada?— pregunta, desvió la vista hasta la puerta por la que acabo de ingresar.

Reparé a Loki hace unas semanas, le habían arrancado el núcleo con el que funcionaba, lo que los humanos llamaríamos corazón. Le construí uno nuevo, pero imperfecto, con un tiempo de vida limitado, ya que no cuento con los recursos necesarios para darle algo de última generación, moderno y duradero. He tratado de enseñarle… el mundo. "¿Qué implica aprender del mundo?" me preguntó, le plantee la siguiente idea: "Quisiera conocer tu pasado. Los humanos tienen pasado y han conocido parte del mundo. Tal vez necesitas reconocer el mundo ¿me explico?" le había dicho mientras examinaba sus extremidades "Yo no soy humano" sentenció "Tienes mi pecho abierto y puedo ver que tengo un núcleo hecho de metal y contiene una fuente de energía. Los humanos están hechos de músculos, carne, huesos, piel…" le puse un dedo sobre los labios que comenzaban a tener temperatura. Deje las extremidades para cerrar su pecho y así Loki ni pudiera ver eso que lo mantenía "vivo" "Los humanos somos más que eso"; ambos guardamos silencio, yo seguí trabajando en las partes dañadas de su cuerpo y él parecía meditar nuestra reciente charla.

—Él viene de vez en cuando ¿te gusta? — me acerque a acariciar la cabeza del felino que ronroneo a mi tacto, le agradaba más allá de la comida que le ofrecía.

—No sé, pero a él pareces gustarle. En especial cuando haces eso. Supongo que es la misma sensación que yo tengo cuando me acomodas el cabello, me examinas o cuando acaricias mi cabeza— no había ninguna emoción en su voz, pero por dentro algo estaba tomando forma; Loki sentía, no le daba nombre a sus emociones pero estaban presentes. "sensación"; una sensibilidad que se transmitía.

Acomodé un mechón negro detrás de su oreja y le bese la mejilla que había despejado. Loki era cálido desde que lo había reparado, todo rastro de que fuera una máquina había desaparecido. Era tan humano y al mismo tiempo podía ver la mecánica de su cuerpo funcionar; yo era un hombre sencillo y solitario, pero desde que había encontrado a Loki todo parecía mejor, incluso la monotonía de mi rutina de viajar, el ir a la orilla de la Ciudad y volver, encontrarlo y verlo sonreír cuando cruzaba la puerta.

—¿Qué sentiste?— pregunté y Loki frunció el ceño.

—¿Sentir?— hizo una pausa y toco su mejilla recién besada—. Tu calor… combinándose con el mío— volvió a pensar—. Creo que mi núcleo está roto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— me preocupe. Lo lleve al taller y lo recosté, todo a una velocidad impresionante. No le daba tiempo de protestar ni explicar.

—Se aceleró— me dijo antes de que abriera su camisa; sonreí y le bese la frente. Su mano estaba sobre la mía en su pecho.

Eso era nuevo y bueno. Dejo caer su cabeza y una cascada negra cubrió su rostro, parecía recordar algo. Loki tenía momentos de profunda abstracción, nunca me contaba nada de ellos; si recordaba o no cosas referentes a su pasado era un misterio para mí. Con cuidado tomé su mentón y lo incite a mirarme, sus ojos verdes me vieron, pero no me miraron con la intensidad acostumbrada. Me aleje para mirar por la ventana. "¿Cómo te llamas?— le pregunté. "No tengo nombre" me respondió con voz suave y sin mirarme. Esa respuesta inmediata y sin titubeos me provoco una especie de incomodidad, yo ya lo veía como un compañero de aventuras, no como la máquina que en realidad era. Días más tarde le leía el origen de mi nombre, se vio interesado por el Dios del engaño "Ese, dame ese nombre" pronunció sin palabras, su mirada me suplicaba a gritos que lo nombrara de aquella manera; estaban iluminados y ansiosos por primera vez. No podía engañarme, al menos ya no podía.

—Thor— me llamó, salí de mis recuerdos y me acerque de nuevo— ¿Por qué no me incomoda no recordar? Soy una máquina que guarda los momentos contigo, pero lo que hubo antes me intriga, más no me preocupa ni angustia no saberlo, me llama la atención en especial: ¡por qué me desecharon?— preguntó con sus ojos clavados en los míos, suspire. Un maullido nos distrajo, Loki se apresuró y abrazo al animal contra su pecho.

—Yo creo que buscaban el núcleo, tu corazón. Debió ser muy especial— hice una pausa, acaricie su mano—. Cuando te encontré mi primer pensamiento fue de miedo, creí que eras un cadáver y el alivio llegó al notar que eras una máquina. Toque tu mano y parece que fue un sueño, la realidad es que eras humano, amigo mío, mi compañero, ayudante y aprendiz. Me recuerdas, me quieres.

—No sé a qué te refieres— el tono era neutro y sin emoción de nuevo—. Soy una máquina. Soy todo eso porqué fui diseñado y programado para poder serlo.

—¿Y si yo te diera la opción de elegir? — lo mire—. No, te doy la opción de escoger. Loki, dime ¿Quieres estar conmigo o ser libre?—. Por primera vez acaricio mi mejilla, apartó mi cabello, se acercó y deposito un beso tímido, como si fuera una función extraña y estuviera aprendiéndola.

—Tú… quieres que sea humano, pero yo quiero ser de tu propiedad, ser un objeto más que llames mío— se apartó con lentitud—. Sé más egoísta. Ya me diste un núcleo, transfórmalo en un corazón— me sonrió y desapareció tras la puerta del taller. Lo vi alimentar al gato, despedirse de él y tener la seguridad de que volvería, al menos alcance a ver un mínimo brillo de esperanza fugaz en las gemas que portaba.

Loki siempre me acompañaba a comer, dormía a mi lado en la única cama de la casa, me despedía cuando iba a la ciudad, le enseñaba a leer y escribir, sobre las estrellas; lo entendía todo a la perfección. El gato regresaba de vez en cuando y lo alimentábamos, también revisaba sus engranajes con regularidad. A veces, cuando tenía su núcleo expuesto me hablaba, preguntaba sobre las reacciones y si eran emociones. Sentimientos, quería que usará esa palabra, pero aún parecía lejos de entenderla.

Una noche al regresar del trabajo encontré la habitación a oscuras y él en la cama, con la vista fija en la nada. Me acerque y encendí la luz, pensé que estaba en un momento de abstracción por lo que mis acciones no lo afectarían.

—Yo no puedo llorar—me dijo y me sobresalte ante el tono de su voz—, pero sé que hay que guardar luto cuando alguien fallece, lo leí. El gato vino a morir a la entrada. Alguien lo enveneno— volvió sus ojos a mí, casi eran perceptibles las lágrimas en ellos. Sin tan solo pudiera hacerlo, pensé que sus ojos estarían rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar—. Mi núcleo…—hizo una pausa— se detuvo unos segundos en cuanto lo vi, después se aceleró de forma violenta. Sentí que se dañaría o apagaría en cualquier momento.

—Estabas triste— lo abrace—. Es posible que el gato ingiera veneno solo, vivía en las zonas de desechos. Paseaba por todos lados y era muy curioso. Todo estará bien ¿Quieres que revise tu núcleo?— negó con suavidad contra mi pecho.

—Lo encontré bajo el árbol al que llamas sauce triste. Ese que tanto te gusta— hubo un largo silencio— ¿Thor?— con su llamado lo rompió. Antes de que pudiera contestarle continuo—. Tu corazón tiene un ritmo suave. Es como música— mis latidos se aceleraron ante una revelación tan sincera de parte de Loki—. Ahora parece contento.

—Es que yo estoy contento, Loki— lo estreche más fuerte contra mi pecho, al parecer no comprendía la razón de mi felicidad. No me moleste en explicarle, quería que comprendiera por su cuenta, aunque si tuve que aclararle que mi razón de felicidad no radicaba en el hecho de que el gato muriera.

Los días siguientes me pase revisando el núcleo de Loki de forma constante. Un día me dijo emocionado que había encontrado una historia similar a la nuestra. No entendí bien hasta que me arrastro a la obsoleta computadora que conservaba, pulso un botón y en la pantalla apareció una animación de un robot sin corazón, el deseo de su creador era darle uno y el riesgo que corría la creación si intentaba instalar el programa era "morir".

 _A través del tiempo lo recibirás, el mensaje se envió para ti._

 _Ahora sé… que significa…_

 _Un ángel me hablo con todo su amor. Me cantó "Gracias por mi corazón"_

 _Te dedico… esta canción._

 _Nuestro primer milagro llego, el momento cuando te vi nacer._

 _Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Por todos estos recuerdos._

 _El tercer milagro se dio, del futuro tu real corazón_

 _Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Me diste todo lo que soñé._

 _No necesito un cuarto, no necesito ya nada más._

 _Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Cantaré para siempre._

 _Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Muchas gracias, muchas gracias._

watch?v=Xve4xHOS6EQ (N.A: Por los que gusten escuchar la canción con subtítulos en español. Es de Vocaloid.)


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte

Algo andaba mal, a veces llegar a casa era más difícil de lo normal. El tiempo estaba, tal vez, transcurriendo demasiado rápido y envejecía, pero no lo sentía de aquella manera cuando un humano hecho de metal me acompañaba. Llegué con los latidos acelerados, la cabeza me daba vueltas y comenzaba a dolerme el brazo izquierdo. Perdí la conciencia antes de escuchar a Loki llegar a mi lado desesperado con mi nombre en sus labios.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación completamente blanca. Era el hospital y a mi lado estaba Jane; se veía cansada, su cabello castaños estaba despeinado. Me sonrió al verme a los ojos, emocionada comenzó a revisar el suero, los signos vitales; pero yo estaba más atento en buscar a Loki con la mirada ¿Cómo había llegado allí sino con su ayuda?

—Él no está— dijo la doctora—. No, más bien está, pero no del todo— agacho la cabeza y dirigió su mano a mi pecho—. Aquí— susurro. Volvió a tomar asiento, me miro para que escuchará mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo y sus finos dedos de cirujana—. Cuando ingresaste tu cuerpo tenía pocas posibilidades. Tu corazón había dejado de funcionar correctamente— suspiro—. Loki suplicó que te salvara y le explique lo que te pasaba. Él corrió por todas partes para buscar un donador, pero no había tanto tiempo para esperar alguno. Ofreció el suyo. Hemindall, tu maestro, nos ayudó en la operación—- Un silencio se instaló en la habitación. Loki ya no estaba, sus ojos no volverían a brillar, no entendí mucho porque en ese momento me perdí en todos los momentos vividos con él, desde el día que lo encontré hasta la mañana que prometí volver para comer juntos, aunque él no lo hiciera. Sólo quería su compañía y las preguntas en el timbre de su voz.

—¿Dejo algo para mí aparte de su corazón en mi pecho?— pregunte sin mirarla. Extendió un sobre que deposito en mi regazo.

—Si buscas una explicación no estoy segura de que la encuentres allí—. Salió de la habitación y deje que mis ojos se empañaran de tristeza. Leí con cuidado cada palabra:

 _Querido Thor:_

 _Tu corazón estaba enfermo, el cuerpo humano siempre me ha parecido frágil; lo comparo con los nuestros y pienso que deberían tener partes no humanas, órganos que duren siempre. Te he dejado mi núcleo porque tú eres mi corazón, fue un preciado regalo que tus fuertes manos crearon con delicadeza y devoción. Las horas más bellas de mi larga existencia fueron a tu lado. Eres un sanador, construyes y estoy orgulloso de que me hayas encontrado._

 _No seas idiota y más te vale aprovechar las oportunidades y la gama de emociones que los humanos poseen, son cualidades, Thor, por favor, no te culpes. Gracias por darme todo este tiempo. Vive como si nunca hubiera muerto. Compra un gato y un perro, ponle al felino mi nombre y salúdalo al entrar._

 _Han quemado lo inservible de mí, así que conserva mi imagen en tu memoria._

 _Pd. Te amé, te amo y te amaré. Nunca me olvides._

Guarde con cuidado la carta, me recosté y volví a dormir con la esperanza de que fuera un sueño, pero no fue así y me vi en la necesidad de aceptar la realidad de su ausencia. El día que volví a casa estaba lloviendo y Jane se quedó preocupada en el hospital; sin embargo, yo me despedí negando con la cabeza. En la entrada estaba un perro labrador amarillo y un gato negro, acurrucados del frío uno junto al otro, sonreí y los invite a pasar.

Loki y Thor son bien educados e inseparables. Siempre los saludo al entrar, cambió las flores de la única fotografía de mi Loki, cuando se le notaban los cables todavía y tenía que mantenerlo medio vivo con muchos otros alimentándolo de energía; cocinó y como a la luz de las estrellas. En algún lugar sus ojos siguen brillando acelerando el latido de otro corazón.

— _Los corazones humanos no los hace humanos. Nosotros también podemos tener un corazón— Loki tenía una mano en el pecho cuando dijo aquello. Cerró los ojos y vi un humano, el más bello que jamás había conocido—. Tengo un corazón, Thor. Gracias a ti._

Ese momento fue el último que repitió hasta el cansancio en su memoria Thor, hasta el día en que su vida se extinguió. En su pecho aún se escuchaba el golpeteo, pero él ya no estaba.


End file.
